Moving on
by kay-kw33n
Summary: After the unexpected death of his lover, Light finds it hard to move on until he meets a strange dark haired detective... but how long can it last? L/Light...
1. Chapter 1

THANKS BE TO MY BETA DeepSea.

(-_-")

Light Yagami never thought he'd be where he was today. He was bored with life. Things just went on in life after he finished university.

He was the CEO of some big technology company. He started after he left the police force. Now he had money, a beautiful (stupid) girlfriend and he was depressed. His life was heading to suicide and he was just 26 years old! Hardly what you would call a mid-life crisis.

So here he was, Light Yagami, the god of technology, as people so often referred to him. Here he stood holding a blade to his wrist in front of a mirror in the bathroom of his apartment; contemplating once again if he should do it or not. It wasn't like they would find him in time in his apartment. No one would catch him, he was safe to do it.

He looked up at the mirror and placed the blade by the side of the sink. He hated being smart. TV shows never interested him, computer programs were so easy to create that it took the fun away from it, and games were too easy to win (at least for him, it was). He couldn't enjoy comedy because he found it stupid, sad and not funny.

He hated how perfect he was; charming, some would say. Beautiful, slim, but slightly tone. He had no abs; he had a flat stomach, but that was what most liked about him. He was just like a model, but he wasn't tall enough. He was five feet and seven inches while Misa towered over him with six feet and an inch.

He stared down at the sink, and sighed. Letting the towel fall off his slim waist. He did, however, find his soul mate once. It seemed like centuries ago, now. Mikami Teru. He had left him saying how much he had loved him. He had left due to a stupid truck driver and Light knew he was weak for wanting to die too and knew Mikami would be disappointed but he didn't care.

He stepped into his shower then let the warm water wash away his pain and sorrow down the drain.

OOOOOO

L had never been interested in anyone. He could be most considered as asexual. He was emotionless, cold, and unfeeling. And now, Watari, his one and only partner for years, was getting old. He sighed not wanting to put up with the triplets (Mello, Matt, and Near). He didn't want them to begin to intern with him like how Watari had so 'kindly' suggested.

L sighed feeling depressed as he sat with his knees to his chest and thumb between his teeth as he awaited his chocolate cake. Watari wanted to retire and asked him to find a new partner. It was not easy. L was just not cool with the idea of getting an idiot like the fool Matsuda that he tricked into caring for the triple trouble.

He needed someone brilliant, cunning and efficient.

He sighed, but brightened up as a nice big slice of cake was put before him.

He picked up the fork and shoveled a considerate amount into his mouth. The first thing he needed to do was find someone competent.

He stared around the shop as the people seated most wore suits. Business men, some women dressed in nice floral dresses ,and sat in groups like clicks. His eyes stopped on a brown haired man that sat in a corner, he was staring at a newspaper as if reading it, but the man was staring silently at his watch on his wrist.

L was shocked when the man looked up and their eyes met. The honey colored eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were so beautiful, so inviting, and in the one second he had been captivated. The man looked down then sighed; picking up his take-out cup of coffee he got up, and left with the newspaper.

L felt tempted to follow the man, but he was aware of his sick perverted stalker look so he restrained himself.

OOOOOO

Light had ended up going to get a quick coffee from at a nice café about 10 miles off of where he lived. He took the train there; not feeling up to driving.

He entered the small shop feeling better. He missed Japan sometimes, but the simplicity of the English society never failed to amaze him.

Light stood on the line ignoring the looks he got from girls. He ordered his coffee. He took a seat, and he bought a paper on the way there. He opened it to read, but he was once again bored. He let his eyes wonder through the store, ignoring flirtatious looks. Unknowingly, his eyes stopped on a weird, pale man who sat with his knees to his chest.

Light could see the plain white shirt and blue jeans clearly. The man looked almost like Mikami. The feeling that he had found his soul taste was back in his mouth. Mikami Teru, a public prosecutor that had believed in justice so strongly. The only man Light had ever and will ever love... He was gone and now, Light was seeing more copies of him even after almost three years after the perfect man's death.

Light stared at his watch from the corner of his eye; he had to go. He looked up at the strange man once more and their eyes met. He stared into the black eyes. He was almost drowning in them. So deep and yet so emotionless. He looked away quickly, rushed up, then left.

Okay please review the story ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leave a review please?


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS BE TO MY BETA DeepSea.

L spent the next few days trying to find out more about the mysterious man he had encountered in the coffee shop, but came out dry in his search.

He had even gone as far as been going back to the same café to find him, but to no avail. The special honey eyed colored man hadn't returned to the café yet.

L was bereaved. His time was running out for Watari to retire. He needed to find that brown haired man. He looked around the café's street! The people in the shop had told him the honey eyed man came around once in a while.

He had to find someone to replace Watari desperately and dig into them to make sure they were clean. L cursed his photographic memory when he slowly remembered the eyes that had sucked him in. He hadn't even seen the face clearly because of those amazing eyes.

L couldn't find him. He sighed as he walked into the café for the last time and was shocked to see the same brown hair falling forward and hiding his face as he read.

Without thinking, he approached the man and stood before him; blocking his light. He noticed it was a map.

"Um, hey." He said awkwardly. Shifting from leg to leg. The man released a sigh and looked up at him. L had been left speechless. The man was so beautiful that he almost gasped.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an elegant brow at L as he looked him from his face to his shoes.

"What are you doing?" L asked as he took a seat before the young man.

"How rude," Light frowned and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. This is a map showing the elements' minerals. And where it is located in America. I am trying to find a perfect place where I can easily find... How should I put this? Ion ore."

"To buy it at a cheaper rate? Well The cheapest way would be to place it here." L let his finger drop on the map, Light smiled.

"I thought of that too, but the cost of construction in such an area will not be cheap." Light sighed as he leaned on his elbow.

"Why not build in an industrialized area and pay the usual cost? Labor would be cheap and you pay standard fee." L watched the man smirk.

"Very smart man, but no." Light shook his head. He sighed and rolled up his map and put it into a brief case. He took out a folder and started reading it.

"So um... What is your name?" L flinched as he heard the folder slam shut as brown eyes looked at him questioning.

"Me? What would you assume I would be called?" Light asked. He looked amused by the question.

L wasn't sure what to answer. Was he meant to compliment the extremely beautiful man? Could he flirt with those ridiculous pick up lines he had seen in Mello's soap operas?

"With all due respect, you look like a stalker or some kind of pedophil? Why would I give you my name?" Light asked.

"I am not a stalker, and assure you, I do not find little boys or girls appealing in such an appalling way." L frowned as he drew his knees to his chest. This guy was something else. He made L feel nervous.

"What is your name then?" Light asked, causing L to frown.

"People call me Ryuzaki." L said, trying to swallow the nervous feeling that was choking him.

"Call me Kira if we are going by alias then." Light said as he packed up the folder bringing out a chess board "Do you play?"

"Yes." L nodded. "I dabble in it."

"I am white." Light spoke.

OOOOOOO

Matsuda wanted to kill himself. He didn't know how much more he could take of the loud yelling, the snide comments, and the insults.

He was tired.

Damn L.

Matsuda sighed when he heard a crash and something break.

Matsuda went to check on it. He saw Mello being held back from attacking the calm and collected Near by Matt, the poor red-head. He was being kicked at ferociously.

Near was building his blocks up. He wore no expression of concern or worry; he just went on doing what he wanted.

"Mello, it's okay cool down." Matt said, trying to pacify the aggressive blond that kept fighting him.

"Leave me alone, Matt. That fucker called a...a transvestite!" Mello growled. Matt sighed as he bit down on Mello's neck. Mello froze.

"Mello, calm the fuck down. Near didn't mean it." Matt said. The blond frowned, but grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him into a closet.

Matsuda sighed as he saw the lamp broken. L would take it out of his pay check. He sighed as he sat beside Near who was watching the small skinny albino.

"If you try any perverted acts I will see to it that you are put on the death row." The small albino turned to meet Matsuda's eyes.

The albino then walked off to the closet where Matt and Mello were.

Matsuda sighed. Again.

OOOOOOO

Ryuzaki had won. Light was shocked he couldn't believe he had lost to the man. He was pissed, but somehow happy. He felt kind of closer to the man.

Light stared at the man his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Tomorrow I'll win. Next time."

"I'll be rooting for you, Kira-kun." Ryuzaki said. He really did look like Mikami. Light knew it was not good for him to be trying to make Ryuzaki as Mikami in my mind.

"I know." Light said as he looked at his watch. "I have to go. Time sure does fly."

"Wait," Ryuzaki said, "I can walk you home."

'Light, I'll take you home then.' Mikami said as he laced his fingers with Light's fingers. ' I love you.'

"I-I got to go." Light ran off, brief case in hand. He didn't want to remember Mikami now.

OOOOOOO

L guessed he had been too forward and Kira was now upset. He noticed Kira had left his chess board behind by accident.  
>He picked it up.<p>

By the side he saw a name inscribed into it in Japanese. He read it out loud Raito Yagami... Raito... Light Yagami.  
>Mystery solved.<p>

L wondered when it would be seen as appropriate to court Light. The man was smart, could play chess, and was just beautiful.

L didn't know if it was love, lust or infatuation, but he couldn't keep Light off of his mind. The man just kept creeping into his mind. He had never even felt this way before. Never! And now, his heart was beating so fast that each time he thought of the name: Light. Indeed he was light. So beautiful. His mind so fast at working.

L wasn't a virgin, don't get him wrong. He had done high class men and women, high rolling prostitutes, but none captured his heart like Light did. It had all just been a one-fuck thing, and in such cases, he had to make himself hard because he found none appealing.

L needed advice and he needed it now. He wasn't sure how to court a Japanese person. He suspected a man so beautiful would be with someone by now.

L didn't care; he always won and he would win Light's heart. He would keep Light for himself so no other person can swim in the divine presence of the beautiful man.

He liked the thought of hiding Light away from peering thieving eyes that undressed him, and put the beauty in offensive sexual positions only he would enjoy.

Him alone.

Only him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leave a review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Light had made sure to not return to the café; the man opened too many deep and buried memories.

Mikami.

Mikami and him had originally met in To-oh University when he was 17. Mikami was in his final year in law while Light was reading computer engineering.

It was on the bus that Light had forgotten his bus pass and wallet, so Mikami paid for him and on the way home on the bus, they discussed their ideals.

On justice.

On life.

On love.

And it had been amazing; Light felt so free with the older guy. It had become a usual thing for them to talk on the bus and after a month, Mikami had asked him out.

He had said no.

Mikami was persistent.

He sent him gifts, followed him around when he wasn't having any class, and so many other things.

Light and Mikami ended up making out during Mikami's graduation and loosing it in the graduation gift car Mikami's parents had given him.

Light didn't want to remember more. He went to take a long bath to calm his nerves.

As he sat in the tub, he wanted to drown. He hated being alive, he hated the fact he wasn't dead yet.

He wanted to die.

Living without Mikami was hell each and everyday. He loved Mikami so much. He was broken, but Mikami's last word were what kept him alive each day. 'Find someone else and I will always love you.'

Mikami knew him too well. He was the one who had created a software for the government. They said his mind rivaled even L's mind (the infamous detective).

Yet, he just wanted to die and as for finding someone else... Misa was suitable. She was stupid, pretty, and she did not remind him of Mikami. That's exactly why he chose Misa.

OOOOOOO

L was researching Light Yagami and his past had been so amazing. He was always in the lime light all his life, a tennis championship winner, best music composer of the year, 1st in the national exams, graduated top of class in To-oh university.

L leaned back into his chair. Light Yagami was amazing; it was that simple. His father was a police man, he lived in Japan. He moved to England 3 years ago and now, he was the most amazing software creator of the century.

The FBI, CIA all used the software he created, the software was impenetrable.

His alias name: Kira.

L felt a little intimidated by it, but that would not stop his from pursuing Light's heart.

L turned to Watari who sat beside him with large eyes. "How do you suggest I should pursue him?"

"You must be joking?" Watari rose a brow and shook his head holding back a laugh.

"You think I cannot win his heart?" L asked.

"Well, surely he must have had a lot of offers from more... Clean cut people." Watari shrugged. "But am sure you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Watari has no faith in me. How do you court someone?" L asked. Watari rose a brow and shook his head.

"I am not too sure how people your age go about it. Perhaps you should ask Matt or Mello."

"No, I'll look very incompetent." L frowned wrapping his arms around his knees.

OOOOOOO

Light stood on the scale and he sighed, knowing he had lost more weight. He was now underweight and his ribs were showing.

He didn't understand why Mikami had died, he wasn't even the one driving! He had stopped to help a woman whose car broke down then a trailer whose breaks had malfunction slammed into the car he was fixing. It sent him flying and landing into rocks.

He had died after the operation. Light hated Mikami. How could he leave him after he promised? He gave up on computer technology after he met Uni, so he could be a detective and work with Mikami.

Tears fell down his cheek, he wanted to die desperately.

He got off the scale. He missed Mikami so much, he had never been so needy. Mikami made him into a parasite who needed a host (Mikami) to survive.

'Light you are so beautiful.' Mikami tightened his arms around him then he placed a soft loving kiss on Light's neck.

'You are still cleaning the apartment that won't work this time.' Light pushed Mikami away.

Light felt so alone now.

His phone rang from the medicine cabinet where he had placed it when he took a bath. He went to pick it up.

"Light!" A squeal. Light knew who it was already by the voice.

"Hello, Misa." Light said, trying to sound as inviting as always.

"Light, Misa Misa is back in town! Misa Misa is back from her big tour! Misa missed her Light so much!" Misa squealed again.

"I missed you too, Misa," he lied, "how was the trip?" He didn't care.

"Ah, it was fun! Misa Misa missed her Light though."

"I know-"

"Misa Misa also got her Light a new watch- white gold and diamond encrusted! It cost Misa Misa a fortune, but her Light will love it."

"Thanks Misa I-"

"Also, Misa Misa is acting in a movie-" And she went on and on.

OOOOOOO

L had bought the apartment next to Light's own just to be closer to the brown haired man. The apartment complex was glorious and expensive (not that he wasn't rolling in money). He could take a bath filled with 50 pound notes everyday till he died and he'd still be stinking rich.

That was besides the point. The point was that L was attempting to win over the beautiful man and he had no clue how to go about it. The stories he had read and research he had made online had been too contradictory.

He doubted Light would fancy being kissed and then molested. He doubted pick up lines where any better, he wasn't even sure if Light was or was not gay.

He was also unsure if he should mention his wet dreams he had. Staring with Light riding his- no. It would be inappropriate and he was certain he'd receive a slap to the cheek if he said that.

L was planning out how he would accidentally meet Light.

"Are you positive about this, Lawilet? I am sure there are other-" Watari sighed as he was cut off with a glare.

"I will win his heart." L snapped.

"If you are certain..." Watari shrugged his shoulders.

"I am."

OOOOOOO

Light locked his door and headed straight for the elevator. He just wanted to relax.

He bumped into someone in his rush. He paused when he looked up from his stop on the floor to stare at Ryuzaki.

"We meet again, Light Yagami." Ryuzaki said as he stretched out a hand to Light.

"I- are you stalking me?" Light asked in rage, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, I just moved in next door." L watched as Light slapped his hand away as if disgusted.

"A likely story." Light snapped as he stood and dusted himself off and gave L a dirty look.

"Did I do something so bad to Light that it warrants Light-kun's rage?" L asked, Light frowned.

"No... I just don't like you." Light lied as L stared blankly at Light.

"But I like Light. He is extremely beautiful and smart." L smiled cutely then straightened up. It was then Light noticed L was taller than him by give or take 3 inches which made him 6" 0.

Light stiffened awkwardly. He bent his head to stare at his shoes. "You look a lot like him, but you are not him". Light would have cried if he were alone, but he wasn't, so he held it in. "Ah, forgive me. Why don't you tell me your room number and I'll be back when I get back from work?" Light suggested.

.

.

PLS REVIEW TO ENCOURAGE FASTER UPDATES.

THANKS TO MY BETA DEEPSEA


	4. Chapter 4

BETA DEEPSEA

Princess moon shadow, Evil sinner, Sad1st1c m1stress, sexy-sex-slave, amazing me, fashion, carla, stalking Raven, light-is-mine and frogo.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. They were all so encouraging.

Light stiffened awkwardly. He bent his head to stare at his shoes. "You look a lot like him, but you are not him". Light would have cried if he were alone but he wasn't so he held it in.

"Ah, forgive me. Why don't you tell me your room number and I'll get back at you when I get back from work?"

"That is a lie and you know it." L stated, causing Light to frown.

"What is it that you want?" Light asked, laying everything on the table.

"I...want your love." L said. It took all restraint to for Light not laugh, but he still let out a chuckle.

"My love...?" Light asked, then shook his head. It was hilarious. Mikami's look-alike wanted his love.

"I am trying my best, so you don't have to laugh." L frowned. What was so funny in wanting his love?

"At what? You don't court someone like that, dumbass." Light felt a little bad for the clueless guy.

"How will you wish to be courted then?" L asked.

Light rose a brow. There was a pregnant pause before he said, "I am not interested, but thank you for the laugh,Ryuzaki."

"Because of the way I look?" L asked.

"No, you are actually attractive... But I am sorry. The answer is still 'no'" Light walked away.

L smiled. He said, 'you are attractive'. That's all he remembered. The other words were a blur. Maybe Light wanted to be sent gifts and ... And what? What other course of action should one take to win ones love? L was intent on finding out.

L sighed. Relationships were harder than he thought. A lot harder.

He was planning to bump into Light for sometime now, and now he finally did. Light said he was attracted to him. L reasoned Light probably liked to be chased and pestered.

OOOOOOO

Light sighed in the elevator. Ryuzaki was kidding, right? He wasn't actually after him. He blushed slightly. He's been holding it in ever since Ryuzaki said he liked him.

It was best to discourage Ryuzaki now, before he hurt himself. He turned to face the mirror behind him. Ryuzaki looked an awful lot like Mikami; the closest copy he has ever seen. Perhaps, if he became friends with Ryuzaki, he could force himself to believe it was Mikami.

If he really did like him, then it would be a win-win situation. Light got Mikami for a while and L got Light as a friend.

Light adjusted his hair that had fallen out of place when he had bumped into L. Who he could have swore was stronger than he was... Looks sure can be deceiving.

His phone began to ring and he reluctantly picked up. "Yes?"

"Ano, gomen nasai. Watashi wa Mogi desu." A man said in Japanese. (Um, sorry, this is Mogi)

"Mogi-san, what did you need?" Light asked. He vaguely remembered Mogi who worked under his father. He barely spoke and chose to stay in the background.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is an official call, so we need your help. You where one of the brightest minds we have had and we are desperate." Mogi said.

"Well, that is nice, but my father-" Light began.

"Is dead. A new criminal has shown up. Details will be sent to you if you choose to accept." Mogi said.

"Why me? Why now? You people where so eager to turn your backs to me when Mikami died and when I confessed being in a gay relationship with him." Light said, irritated. They had the guts to ask for his help?

"We need your help. We called L, but he said he is working on a mission." Mogi pleaded.

"I was dismissed, if I recall. I was unable to work with you, and I am a civilian and I am not interested in helping those who turn their back on me!" Light yelled as he was about to cut the call.

"Mikami, would never let his emotions put a holt on justice." Mogi growled. That would get him.

"..." Light knew Mogi would pull this card, but no matter how much, he wanted to fuck Japan over. He couldn't do it. "I will help, then. I'll be in Tokyo by Thursday. Good day, Mogi-san" He said reluctantly and cut the call.

He wanted to scream loud.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to just die.

He didn't want to go back to Japan; the place where he had once been happy. And where he was certain bring uninvited memories.

OOOOOOO

L was shocked when Light disappeared suddenly. It had been a week since he had last seen the man. He didn't want to seem paranoid, but he was worried. He look on his computer, checking the signal for the tracking device he had made Watari sew in all of Light's shirts and it pin pointed to where Light was. In this case, he was in Japan.

L's eyes narrowed. What did the young man have to do there? He had tapped Light's house phone number, so he knew he never contacted family.

He had gone through inch by inch of Light's apartment and found no pictures of family. Just of Light and a dark haired man.

L was going to Japan. Perhaps he'd solve the case while he was there too. He didn't want to. Seemed like it was all a waste. Hopefully Light would stop avoiding him and accept his feelings for him.

He opened the file on Japan.

-Case #:106539

-Criminals dying of heart attacks.

-10 NPA agents dead. Those NPA agents each on the case.

-No evidence.

-No finger prints.

-No sign of struggle.

Nothing.

A complex case. L put a finger to his mouth even if he did not manage to have intercourse with Light, this trip would not be boring. He would make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

BETA DEEPSEA

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. They were all so encouraging.

SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!

FORGIVE ME ;)

I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME

Light sat at the desk he had reviewed the crime scene and pictures of death and found nothing. The 'great' L had said he would aid the team two days ago and Light was getting impatient waiting for him. He wasn't very fond of waiting, especially when they were late. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed longingly.

He tapped his pen on the wooden desk. He wondered how much more he could abstain his annoyance.

Tap. Tap.

He sighed again. Ten seconds had passed, but in Light time, it was, like, a whole fucking hour! Once he got home, he swore, he was taking a cold shower, or he'd beat the first person he would laid eyes on and beat them to a pulp.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Gah-!

Breathe, Light. Breathe.

Light forcibly curled his lips in a smile. He could take this. It was Light Yagami, after all. This was no problem at all. None. Nada.

Mogi turned his head towards the tan man. He looked frustrated. "Light, are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

Light glared furiously at Mogi. Did he LOOK all right? Did he? Him and his nonsense questions. Of course he was all right! He was fucking sitting in a chair for the past half hour doing nothing but waiting for the so called "L" to present himself. He couldn't be better!

Mogi sweat-dropped. 'Guess that glare means a 'no', right? Right?', he thought to himself.

Another deadly glare was sent his way.

Right, Mogi. The answer is no. Got it. Embedded in his mind. Yup - just like a calculator.

Tap. Tap. Tap. A vain throbbed on his temple.

He had agreed to speak with them, but behind a screen; he used a voice scrambler and only a picture of the letter "L" to speak to the task force. Only Mogi knew who he really was and that was it. What could hiding behind a screen do? Maybe L didn't enjoy or want to be the center of attention? Either way, his time was slipping by, and slowly, he was starting to get frustrated.

He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Just as his lava was about to erupt and burn everyone alive, an old man with a black suit, hat and gloves came into his camera view with a laptop in hand. He opened it and a voice started sounding scrambled.

"I am L."

About time. He sighed.

The screen had a gothic "L" on it, and Light rolled his eyes at L's cocky attitude. He introduced himself as if he was king of the world or something. Well, due to the almost impossible cases to solve were closed because of L, some WOULD look at him as a king, or better yet, a god.

"I am K," Light responded. Two could play at that game, no? Besides, L had it coming for the long wait!

"What have you found out?" L asked.

L took a bite out of his cake. A voice at the back of his head had been bugging him, but he couldn't figure out what. He assumed it was nothing important.

Munch. Munch.

But what if it was? Maybe he -! No, he didn't have something planned - wait, maybe he did? No - he would have remembered -! It's possible to forget, right? No -! He was -! He was human. But no! He was L!

Munch. Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Is it possible...?" He asked himself. He brought his thumb to his lower lip and rubbed as he look at his screen.

Silence. Munch.

CASE # 203 - COMPLETED - 6/13/2007 - 5:33 P.M - MURDER

Munch. Silence.

He took a sip out of his sweet coffee. Case... Case... Okay, now he was sure there was something he was forgetting to do, but what?

He looked back at his screen for a while as realization dawned on him. He quickly called for his butler, Watari.

"We -" Mogi was cut off when K began talking. Yes, it was him who should be talking. Mogi frowned slightly and sighed. Fine, let the two kids do this. Less work for him, right? Despite looking at it that way, Mogi couldn't help the feeling of being left out rise within him. Sure, he was no genius, but he could be of use. Everyone needs help once in a while.

"Well, I reasoned that the killer was in the Tokyo region because the first kill occurred when a criminal from a program held on TV in only Tokyo was killed," Light said, spitting out the data he had collected to L. He wasn't on the same level as L, but he was pretty damn close if he had any say in it.

"That is true, but the person may also have been watching online from another place in Japan, K," L said. He knew K was right, but he wanted to deduce how smart this 'K' individual was. He expected nothing less from the awesome K.

"I will not defend myself so you can rate my intelligence. People are dying, L," Light growled. "And you wish to play such childish games?" He knitted his brows in frustration. There wasn't any need for L to test him...because he already knew he wasn't as smart and fast as L to grasp things in a snap.

"Who said anything about testing you, K? But if that's what you think I was doing, I sincerely apologize," L said calmly. To say he wasn't surprised by K's statement would be a lie, because he was. K really is sharp...but not sharp enough.

Light sighed. Of course he would deny it. People like L never admitted things like that, but then again, not many are like L. He even doubted that there are people like that. But, he wasn't going to cause a fuss or something so utterly stupid. Another realization rose within the intellectual brunette: they had L now, so did they really need him anymore? He was sure that if both him and L remained on the same case, there will surely be conflict. They were like fire and ice. "I guess I'll be leaving now that L is here. My help is no longer needed," he concluded. It was palpable that without him, this case would be solved before he could let out a breath. They had the infamous L on their side, what more did they need? Not him, that's for sure.

"No," Mogi said quickly. He didn't want Light to leave this case. If he had a say in it, he would rather have Light over L in this case. Because unlike L, Light didn't hide behind a screen with the letter "L" on it. And no. Light using a screen this time did not count. Damn it to hell! Damn him... Damn Light for...

"And why not? Why shouldn't I leave?" Light asked. This was getting suspicious and difficult. He wondered if Mogi had some underhanded plan. It would make more sense, after all. He was suddenly invited to Japan after years of his absence, then he is put on a case. Things just never occurred that way. Never.

"I think you should stay, K," Aizawa spoke next.

"Yeah. I mean, you helped us a lot, so we can't just abandon you," Hijikata said. It was true; Light had helped them greatly in the past. So, Hijikata saw no reason why he shouldn't stay. He was sure that with his help and L's, this case would be solved at the speed of light (pun intended).

"Why don't you stay?" L asked. If K left, this case would be too boring, and if he's bored, the longer he'll take to solve the case. It was how he sweet mind worked (pun intended, again).

"And why would I do that?" K asked. L wanted him to stay? For what? So he could show off and put him down? Like hell he would let that happen.

"Because if you leave, I'll leave," L said, "You are making this case quite interesting," L admitted. With K, it was exciting. Hence, the speed this case could be solved in. Besides, isn't it better with two genius minds at work?

"L, you are a true bastard, you know that?" Light snapped. Oh, sure. For L, this was all a game. Stupid L.

"People tend to tell me that a lot," L replied. Often, people would get irritated by his answers and questions, but it was just how he worked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

L was done with his mission for the day. Next course of action was finding Light and making certain he was fine by bugging his place. A shrill of excitement ran through his veins.

Watari sighed as he watched L. It was getting worse, but L was becoming too obsessed with Light and he didn't want to see L sad if/when Light rejected him. L needed help if he wanted to win Light over. And by the looks of, if he didn't get help soon... "Perhaps you should give up. He obviously is not interested, L."

"Bite your tongue. Light told me he found me attractive," L growled. That was something to take for granted, right? One would never say such things unless they meant it. Or, at least that's how he saw it.

"Then rejected you," Watari added. L ignored him, his expression turning sour. He didn't even know how to tell L that Light had a girlfriend, Misa Amane: a beauty among beauties and models. And honestly, if Light was into girls, L didn't stand a chance with him. Ever.

Sadly, L couldn't compare to Misa and, so, he wondered how this would all end. He stared at L's back. L was like his son. He should help L; get him a coach on how to win over Light. But that could prove to be very difficult.

"Watari?" L called, his thumb on his bottom lip.

"Yes, L?" Watari replied, hands at his side; waiting for the young sir to continue.

"When I find Light, place a camera in the shower area of the bathroom," L ordered. His lips curled vaguely at the corners of his mouth.

"No," Watari shook his head. "That is so wrong." He couldn't believe the young sir would even request such a vulgar things. Was his boy turning into a pervert? Dear God, don't let it be true. Anything but that.

"Well, in Scream, the woman was attacked in the bathroom and -" L turned to Watari to see the old man's concern through his eyes. He looked down at his feet and sighed. What in the world was going on with him? Never

Watari shook his head slightly as L kept looking down.

Light Yagami was turning him into a sick stalking pervert. L couldn't find who to point a finger at, but he could place the fault on Light for being too sexy, smart and beautiful. If Light were a disease, he would die happily if he caught Light. L sighed, knowing he had stopped making sense. But did anyone make sense when they were falling hard?

Indeed, Light Yagami would be his downfall and his one weaknesses. But, he was alright with that because it was Light.

"The moment I get head over heels for you, you won't be getting away. Better act now, Light," he whispered softly to himself. "We are like two halves of a sheet of paper; we can only be with each other. I'll give you half of my heart, if you return it, I'll never let you go.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Light stood on the scale; he had lost weight again. He needed to eat more and seem like there was nothing weighing on his shoulders. He didn't want people start asking him questions and getting into his business.

'You know what? Fuck you, Mikami! Must you always be so kind? It'll get you killed on day.' Light snapped. The anniversary dinner sat cold on the table.

'I told you the man took her purse, so I missed my bus when I ran after the man to retrieve it.' Mikami said calmly. It was just in his nature.

'Because you had to lend Mikito your car. 'Cause hers broke down.' Light shook his head and left to the room. He shut and locked the door behind him. He...he couldn't look at Mikami right now. He'd made a complete fool of himself over nothing of importance. He should have known it was how Mikami functioned, but Light just wouldn't accept that. He sighed.

Light sighed. If only he could go back in time for a minute and just stay in the past. And hopefully, change it. He scoffed at his own thoughts. That was impossible...just like Mikami and him were impossible. Life can be a real bastard to you sometimes. And worst of all, it was when you would least expect it. He regretted so many things, that even the rain would wash away his guilts.

He got off the scale. He had put away every picture of Mikami and now, he found it hard remembering Mikami's face. His image was embedded in his mind so vaguely. Perched tight onto his soul and refused to let go, but still he couldn't picture him very well. He couldn't simply erase the feeling or thoughts; that was like asking someone to stop breathing. Man, why was life so messed up?

A knock on the door brought him back from his reveries. He looked towards the door and sighed. Whatever the case, he couldn't do anything about the past. It happened because it was meant to be. It was his destiny, and no matter how much he would have liked to changed it, you can't change your destiny. It was just a matter of fact.

He stood still for some time. The sound of thumps becoming mute to him. His mind suddenly went into a blank paper. Some time after, he snapped towards the door and walked over to it, grabbing his towel along the way.  
>Light didn't want to answer it, but he quickly wrapped a towel around himself and answered. He assumed that the person behind that door would be persistent and continue knocking on the door. How nice would it be if it was... He frowned slightly. The image of an unwanted person popped in his head.<p>

He couldn't be alone for more than a minute before someone would come knocking on his door demanding or requesting something. Stupid people. They always had to look down on someone. What next, random people would come asking for autographs? It wouldn't surprise him.

"Mogi?" Light asked in slight shock. "What are you doing here?" That was sure unexpected. Out of all people... It just had to be Mogi. He was annoyed, now. He kind of hoped it would have been...

"To apologize. I - we shouldn't have made you leave originally," Mogi said nervously. "And I just wanted to tell you that you did good today." A blush formed on Mogi's cheeks. When the hell did he even develop these feelings?

"Thank you..." Light shrugged. "Okay, bye, then." C'mon, leave already!

"No," Mogi said. Light rose a brow. "Can I come in, Light?" he asked cautiously. If he was planning to ever have a chance at it with him, he had to act now. The timing was perfect; he couldn't - wouldn't - let this opportunity slip from his hands. He'd rather receive a lightning bolt if he even thought of it. Without realizing, Mogi's eyes wandered below Light's neck to his bare chest and stomach. He bit his lower lip and a slight blush on his cheeks formed. Light really was beautiful. No argument about it. He was sure that anyone who laid eyes on him were instantly attracted to the mystique man.

Light groaned quietly - low enough for Mogi not to hear - and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of defeat he didn't even know he was holding. He moved out of the way to let Mogi in. "I suppose."

Mogi nodded and walked right in, observing the place around him. Obviously, Light didn't have any problems with the economy. He shook his head, and stopped midway inside. He heard Light shut the door behind him and turned to face the brunette.

"Have a seat. I'll be right out; I just need to change really fast," Light said softly, making his way down to his bedroom, shutting the door with him.

Mogi took a seat on one of the black couches and sighed. Damn it. Things would not go the way he wanted. He could almost taste it. But...for once, he hoped he was wrong. If Light accepted, he would sweep him off his feet. More than anything, he was certain he could replace that frown with a smile...

Five minutes felt like an eternity for Mogi before Light was out in a small white shirt. He walked over to him and sat in the armchair in front of him. "My apologies for the wait. Did you have something to discuss?" he asked bluntly. The faster, the better.

Mogi rubbed his sweating hands on his pants. He had to make this sound...smooth. He closed his eyes, pondering on how to form his words correctly.

"I - are you free on Saturday?" A vague vain throbbed on Light's temple. If there was one thing he didn't stand, it was persistent people who wouldn't get the fucking hint that he wanted to be alone! Most of all, he was asking him out. But to what? "To discuss the case with clarity, of course," He added. Damn it! He really was a coward.

Light felt his eye twitch. Was Mogi asking him out? Surely, he was mistaken. Light would never date him. The idea itself was ridiculous! And if he thought that he could be fooled with something about the case, oh, how wrong he was. It was already obvious what Mogi was trying to ask, if the blush was any indication. "I am seeing someone that day."

"Oh, I - I see." Mogi got up, and stared at Light. "Maybe some other time, then," he said. He made his way to the door and left quickly, causing Light to sigh and lock his door. It all made sense, now. Why Mogi wanted him to stay, why he made Light come to Japan... The sick fuck did this because he liked him. Light shook his head before heading for the kitchen, he needed to eat. He was loosing too much weight.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Light sat under the shower head; cold water cascading down on him. He had a wet dream about Ryuzaki again. Now, it wouldn't just go down. He couldn't even touch himself. How pitiful is that?

He stared at it, then sighed. It wasn't leaving. He didn't understand why a week ago he started having wet dreams about Ryuzaki. Someone he had not seen in over a month. He didn't really understand why he was bothered by it. He barely knew the guy.

He knew that when he met Ryuzaki he was attracted to the black haired man, but now he not only played him on his mind, but his body was reacting too. For God's sake, why was this happening to him? He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was just glad that Misa wasn't present.

Light stood up and toweled off after shutting off the water. What should he do? What COULD he do?

He was even meeting L one-on-one today and he was nervous and sexually frustrated. He wanted to call and cancel, but didn't want to seem suspicious. And, it was his chance to meet L in person. He couldn't possibly let that opportunity slip by, now.

The thrill of meeting L was just running through him. He wondered how his childhood idol looked. L was the one person that motivated him. And the one that annoyed him, also.

Light stared at his arousal and sighed. He couldn't do it. Not when Mikami had done such to him.

Light went to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOO

L awaited for everyone to arrive. Sadly, K was running late. L frowned. He wanted to meet the mind behind the letter "K". It all froze when the door opened and he saw a familiar brunette shade of hair.

"Ryuzaki?" Light gasped.

"Light?" L stared at Light. He had searched high and low for Light and couldn't find the brunette. This proved the term: good things to those who wait.

"You're L?" Light asked, rhetorical question.

"You know L?" Mogi asked.

"Why is Light even here?" Hijikata asked.

"What will happen next when Chief Yagami or Sayu will appear?" Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"How do you know L, anyway?" Hijikata asked.

"He is an acquaintance" Light lied, taking a seat quickly.

"Why don't you seat next to me, then, Light?" L asked, causing Light to frown.

"I am quite comfortable where I am seated." Light glared at L in anger. Not knowing what the other was planning.

"Then Hijikata should switch seats with me," L complained.

"Must you be beside me?"

"Yes."

Light sighed in defeat.

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone had gone, and only Light and L stayed back to review evidence, but one thing led to another and L had his arm on Light's shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Light snapped.

"Mind what?" L asked.

"Moving your arm." Light had a ticked sign on his forehead.

"Light is even beautiful when he is upset," L said, leaning in to Light.

"No." Light's hand shot up; punching L in the jaw. L almost fell; loosing balance, but he regained it quickly.

"Light is not very intimate." L sighed, causing Light to frown.

"Fuck you, L. And finish your side. I am almost done," Light snapped. L smiled as he sat next to Light once again. This time leaning down to him, and sneaking a kiss away from Light. Light tried to push L away, but later fell into pleasure. His hands hooked around L's neck, and L's hands where under his shirt.

Light's knee met L's crotch. He hated the way he was feeling. He quickly pushed L off of himself which was easy because L wasn't expecting it. Light used the opportunity to try and escape by crawling away until he was out of L's reach.

"What are you doing? I am fucking leaving, you sick, twisted pig!" Light got up about to storm out when a hand grabbed his. "Let me go, you sick bastard!" He wasn't even sure how L could stand; he had used a lot of force on L when he kneed him in the balls.

"I am sorry. You just looked so beautiful and..." L trailed off, causing Light to let his eyes narrow.

"Let me go, Ryu - L! Don't touch me, you asshole! Rapist!" Light struggled against L, trying to free himself.

"Do I disgust you that much?" L asked. He let go of Light. Light stumbled, and fell on his back on the floor.

Light looked up to the ceiling staring blankly at it. Why couldn't anyone get it? He didn't want or need anyone but Mikami and even if L looked so much like him, he still wasn't Mikami. He was still the closest copy he had seen and his weird behavior made Light kind of happy. Even when he didn't know it was Ryuzaki, L amazed him but...

He turned to stare at L coldly.

"Even if I did date you, you would be a replacement for Mikami." Light adjusted his clothing, then stood up.

"I don't care, Light. I just know you amaze me and you are the only person to ever make me feel like this," L said. Light stiffened.

"You don't even know me," Light snapped. "And I don't know you."

"Light, if you give me a chance, I'll make you happier than you have ever been!" L said. Light blinked then looked down. He really shouldn't, but he felt he should. If he let L take Mikami's place, he could turn the detective into Mikami and - no. That wasn't fair to L.

"I can't. Thank you for...inviting me over. I have to return home." Light left.

L felt empty...

Really, he had never felt so low in his life before.

CONFUSION: MISA WILL ARRIVE SOON...

ANON: SORRY FOR THE LATE POST BUT MORE WORK WAS DONE TO THIS CHAPTER

MIKO: ^_^ THANKS

NATALIE: I KNOW I HATE SLOW UPDATES TOO.

SALLY: HOPE I MET YOUR STANDARDS

G: ^_^

3XDEFINED : ;)

mirandasnow101: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

YOU SUCK: DONT LIKE? DONT READ.

anonymous: IF YOU DISLIKE IT SORRY... BUT IT MUST GO ON

SEXY-SEX-SLAVE :THANKS

SADISTIC MISTRESS: THANKS

princess moon shadow : THANKS FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING

CARLA: THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

Light was not nearly drunk enough to let some jerk try to feel him up at the bar, but he was drunk enough to forget what happened with Ryuzaki. Drunk enough to make him forget, drunk enough to get away from reality.

At the state he found himself in, right now, all he wanted was to erase the memory of that bastard, Ryuzaki. It was all his fault; all his fault for making him feel this way, from driving him towards confusion - he didn't want to be confused - anything but that.

Light sighed as he gulped down another shot. He just wanted to drink till he didn't remember Mikami, or the bastard, Ryuzaki, and pass out, and if he's lucky enough, hopefully he'll die of alcohol poisoning. Yes - maybe this world would be so much better without him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with cramped sensations that would arise within him every time he saw Ryuzaki, at least his heart wouldn't ache - because of Mikami, like it always had.

Light sighed as he took hold of the glass cup. How many had it been? He had lost count after ten shots. And be to quite frank, his mind wasn't on board with reality right now. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache he was experiencing. The pulses in his head was not something he welcomed very kindly, to be honest.

"I think you have had enough."

Light turned to see - Mikami seating there, staring at him? His narrowed eyes showed disappointment. Why? Why did Mikami look like that? Why did he have that expression? No - he wasn't supposed to be like that! He was - he was - he was supposed to be happy. Light felt a terrible pain in his tired heart. Because Mikami wasn't supposed to be here. Because wasn't real anymore. His love was not...real.

"Mikami?" Light whispered hesitantly. Fear gripped him, causing him to drop the glass cup; it fell onto the table and emptied its contents as it rolled. Mikami...he wasn't supposed to be here. Not here - damn it! Not here. Not here... Because if he's here, that was only making Light's aching begin to bleed - to die. Because he was, once again, reminded of how he couldn't do a single friggin' thing to save Mikami. "You don't belong here," said Light, more to himself than to Mikami.

"You disappoint me, Light." Mikami shook his head. He looked the same as the morning he had left for work, the day he died; disappointment in his eyes. The idiot.

"I think I couldn't do otherwise." Mikami nodded at Light's response.

"I may not be of flesh, but what I am saying is that you can't let life pass you by. Every time I put someone in your mix, you always mess it up." Mikami's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, but Light still managed to hear him.

"I do, don't I? But can you blame me? It is all your fault. You promised me everything, and then you leave me! You promised you would always stay by my side!" Light snapped. Mikami promised - he promised. He felt tears teasing to be let out. Why...? Why did he leave. God really wasn't looking out for anyone, He doesn't care - at least, not about him, because if He did care, Mikami would still be alive. He would still be by his side, always.

"I didn't want to, Light," Mikami said, bereaved. "I just couldn't help it; I had to help that woman and now - " Mikami looked down to his hands. "I just want you to be happy. Don't I at least have the right to desire that, Light? Don't I?" There was pain in those words uttered by the other surreal man.

"Mikami, I - " Light began, ready to pour his heart out, but was suddenly cut off.

"Everybody dies, Light, but you need to let yourself be happy before it is too late." Mikami gave Light a soft smile. "I will always love you, Light, but don't wake up one morning and realize you have lost all your chances at life. Just like I did. Please, don't." He stared at Light with such hope in gleaming eyes. If there was one thing Mikami wanted, it was to see Light happy again.

Light looked down at his hands. Mikami had a point, but it didn't mean he liked it any better. He snapped his head up to face Mikami, but he was no longer there. Mikami was gone. Mikami was really gone. But, Mikami was more alive than he was.

Because he was already dead. More so than he.

L felt stupid. What was he thinking when he thought he could win over Light Yagami, the walking sex idol? He was most certainly not thinking right.

L felt his throat tighten as he ate the tub of ice cream that rested before him on the coffee table. He swore to God, if he had to choose his last meal, he would immediately choose his sweets. It refreshed him.

And yet, L felt so alone. He had purposely sent Watari on a long mission so he could think, so he could clear his mind, but he was finding it quite difficult. Every time he even tried, Light's face would conquer his mind. He dug the spoon into the deep ice cream tub and took a generous amount of it, then shoved it into his mouth.

Gulp.

L wondered if this was what heartbreak felt like? Was it supposed to feel as if the world was falling apart into emptiness? And the pain would just keep getting worse and worse? To the point where he was practically breaking?

He wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he moved the couch behind him further away so he could get comfortable on the couch.

Knock. Knock.

L heard the knock, but ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to hear any bullshit. He just wanted to wallow in self-pity and pain. To consume himself in his lonely abyss.

He just wanted to feel indifferent about it and about everything. Lifeless.

Knock... Knock...

L frowned. If the person kept knocking, he would kick their ass so badly that they'll need medical treatment.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

L reluctantly stood up and walked to the door, picking up a baseball bat somewhere between the table and the door.

He opened the door, and was shocked to see who was at the other side.

"Ryuzaki," the voice said. He could smell the deep scent of alcohol as he spoke.

"Light?" L didn't get to say more before the brunette collapsed into his arms. His hitched breath on L's arms. Oh, God. He breathed in deeply, containing himself. He had Light in his arms. The essence of Light was consuming, and, oh God, he wanted to... He breathed in to calm his excited body and hormones that were going wild with desire.

He caught Light, who was lighter than he looked. Out of all places, Light chose to come to him. This had to be Destiny! Yes - Destiny. And if it wasn't Destiny, it was sheer luck. Pure...sheer...luck.

Light woke up in a strange room. It took him some time to recall what had happened the night before. His memory coming back like a lightning bolt.

Oh, double damn.

He blushed slightly, realizing that L had, no doubt, carried him into this room. He pushed the comforter away. Why? Why in the world had he chosen to come to L? He most certainly wouldn't have if he was in the right state of mind. He bit his lower lip. But...

Oh, triple damn.

He wanted to go home. 'You need to let yourself be happy.' The words circled around his mind. Mikami wanted him to move on... To be happy... But was that even possible?

Could he really be happy? Could he be able to love L? He wasn't sure, but he was going to try for Mikami's sake. For HIS sake. Damn it. Why was life so screwed up, anyway? Why was HIS life so screwed up? Was this God's way of punishing him?

Light walked over to the door and twisted the knob, slowly, to reveal L eating a slice of cake at the counter. He sat on a stool. So like L. Light couldn't help the smile to appear on his lips.

"L?" Light said softly. L turned his attention to Light, staring at the male. Hmm, he had woken up sooner than expected.

"About last night," Light blushed, slightly feeling ashamed.

"Forget about it, Yagami-san. It was obviously a reaction to my blunder. Pretend as if it never happened, all right?" L said before turning back to his cake. "How about you go shower, hmm? You can head off afterwards if you want, that is." He turned back to Light and smirked, before going back to his cake.

"No, I - " Light paused. He wasn't sure what to say. 'No, L. Let's try?' Or, 'I suddenly had a change of heart.'

Gah -! Stupid L.

L looked over at Light. It was just a sneak peak in a hidden way. He met the hazel eyes of the brunette. He hadn't agreed to his offer. "Yes, Yagami-san?"

"L, I - " Light released a sigh. "I was in a serious relationship with someone before, and I loved him so much."

L froze, staring at the brunette.

"He was special to me. But you look a lot like him, so..." Light looked down at his hands. "Yesterday, I decided to move past the past."

"Does that mean...?" L asked cautiously. Light nodded his head, and L patted the stool beside him, indicating for Light to take a seat. Light sat down, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

L stared at Light. He wondered how far Light's flush went. His hand cupped Light's cheek. Light was just so beautiful. For God's sake. If he didn't have this man right now... Damn Light for making him feel this way. Damn him. "L...?"

Before Light could get another word in, L's lips were already on his.

"L..." Light glared at him harshly, a blush evident on his cheeks. He pushed L's hand off of his lap and he sent other man in the room an apologetic look. Out of all places to...

L was pouting this time. "Light, that was uncalled for!" L watched Light's face shift to an amused expression. Light just couldn't help but smile, but he wouldn't admit it to L. The bastard would probably never let him live it down.

"Your face is uncalled for." Light chuckled as L frowned. It all just came naturally to him. The jokes, the laughter, all of it was because of L.

"Well - " L began, but was cut off.

"L, sit over there. We are here to solve a case, not watch you two flirt," Mogi said, and received two equally harsh glares. He really disliked L more than ever, now.

"We are not flirting! L is being a pervert and - " Light began. Yes, blame it on L.

"Light forgets that when you point a finger, the remaining four are pointing back," L smirked as Light frowned, not really knowing what L meant.

"Please, let's focus on the mission!" Hijikata snapped.

"I am sorry. Light keeps distracting me, so-" L leaned backwards and dodged a punch. "Light shouldn't attack blindly." A vague smirk made itself appear.

"Fuck you, L! Just do the damn work!" Light rolled his eyes.

"So, the case being, now we have no leads or suspect or anyway of knowing how these criminals are killed... What exactly do you expect me to do at this point?" L asked, completely moving on.

"Solve the case?" Aizawa spoke, and L rose a brow.

"Of course. Because I am habitually endowed with powers. I have no evidence and no suspects; the only thing we can do is wait for a slip up." L shrugged. "Though Light and I deduced that the killer has to be young to go so far for 'justice', and not personal gain. Hence, age limit between 18- 30."

"We also deduced that the killer's power are newly acquired, so he just gained these powers. Also, the pattern of the killings fit people who are free between 8pm and 11pm because all killings occurred between that time limit." Light stared at L.

"So as you can see, there is nothing else to do but await for a slip up." L stared at the cake on the table. "Is Light eating his cake?"

"No. It's made up of carbohydrates and calories." Light watched as L picked up his cake and ate it.

"Why are you staring at me?" L asked.

"Why aren't you fat? You eat a lot of cakes and... Well, anything with sugar!" Light stared at L.

"That really is a good question. Why AREN'T you fat?" Hijikata asked.

"Well, if you use a lot of brain power, you cannot be fat. Geniuses are never fat," L shrugged. "Will Mogi-san stop glaring at me? You have been glaring at me since I have arrived."

"It's nothing. I am not glaring." Mogi turned away from L to Light. He couldn't believe Light was with L. They had come to see Light in L's lap. Light had scrambled out of L's lap apologizing profoundly.

Mogi hated L. The guy was ugly. So what if he was a genius? Mogi really wished Light would give him a chance. He was sure he could make him the happiest person alive!

"I have a feeling Mogi-san dislikes me very much," L said, causing all attention to fall on Mogi.

"I don't dislike you," Mogi lied.

"In any case, this meeting is adjourned. We will start early tomorrow, so you can all leave," L said. He didn't care if Mogi disliked him. He just loved how Mogi's face squeezed up in anger.

L watched Light go through the evidence with a sour look on his face. He noticed Light was fond of the face when he was doing something important.

His mind, suddenly, wandered to sex. He really was a pervert. When was it okay to start expecting getting to get laid or even kissed? He felt a little like a pervert as he undressed Light with his mind.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Light said without looking up. He felt irritated.

"Why would I do that when Light looks so beautiful?" L asked. Light rolled his eyes. "Plus, although I have photographic memory, stripping Light in my mind will be harder if I look away."

"..." Light looked up, staring blankly at L, trying to process his words. "You are a pervert." Light stood up, gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" L asked suddenly.

"Home," Light responded, a little too fast for L's comfort. "And away from you."

"I am sorry, Light. Please don't leave me," L sighed. "I know I am a difficult man and-"

"Shut up, L." Light rolled his eyes, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Then we can have sex?" L asked.

"What?" Light paused, then turned to face L with a dark look on his face.

"..." L sighed.

"You pervert!" Light rolled his eyes. He reached for the hem of his office shirt "Is L-sama sure? He wants to..." A cute blush appeared on each on Light's cheek. Did he even want that? Did he?

"Light (nose bleed)-" L felt his eyes twitch, longing as Light unbuttoned his office shirt that revealed a smooth, pale, but somehow tan, skin. L felt drool drip from the sides of his mouth as he watched.

"L should give me a night that will ruin me for a straight marriage," Light moaned as if hitting climax. L fell back; passed out from blood loss. "Pervert." Light walked towards the entrance, making sure to step on L with enough force to hear a crack.

"Light is a sadist." L pouted. "Did you finish the work?"

"Yeah, I did. I am not a sadist, you pervert." Light crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is not my fault that Light is just too beautiful," L sighed. "You know, Watari had to pop my shoulder blade back in place."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, L." Light smirked.

"Light is a sadist. I think he is the killer by 89%." L frowned, turning away from the laughing Light. L leaned into Light and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Light pushed L away. "How the fuck-!"

"Did I get my hand in and out of your pants in seconds? Special skill." L looked proud of himself, and Light pushed L away.

"Die," Light glared at L bitterly, "you sick pervert."

"Light, I-" L began. He just wanted to touch Light's angelic body, and now Light was upset. It wasn't abnormal to want to fuck Light a day into their relationship, right?

"But I will forgive you." Light sat down, then crossed his legs. "That is, if you really want it." Light smirked.

"Light is definitely a sadist. Sadly, I am one, too." L sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.

"Well, if you don't want to be able to go all the way ever, the-" Light was cut off by L's speedy appearance, too close for comfort.

"Light should say what he wants." L watched as Light's faded smile reappeared.

"Kiss my foot, L," Light demanded. L rose a brow, then smirked. He knelt before Light and took Light's foot, then placed a small kiss on Light's big toe. Light's smirk faded when L started sucking on his toes. "What the fuck! L, let go, you dirty pervert! Let go of my foot!"

"Mmm..." L moaned out loud. Light looked horrified as he spotted L's anatomy was up.

"You are disgusting!" Light tried to kick L away, but his hand Light in place.

"Shall I kiss your ass next?" L smirked as he pulled Light's legs apart.

The door suddenly opened and the task force team stood in shock.

L, let Light go. "You got off easy, Light."

SLAP.

L's smirk widened as he watched Light walk out with a pissed expression on his face.

He cupped his burning cheek as if savoring the taste. It was like a kiss, perhaps he was a masochist inside. Light looked so hot.

He almost felt the urge to follow Light, just to be hit again or try his luck at undressing the brunette. He really was a pervert. No doubt about it.

His eyes narrowed as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder to soothe him. He hated being touched. Light's touch was more like satin silk that was made from high quality, nothing like mere mortal's touch

"Did you two have a fight?" Hijikata asked, his hand still resting on L's shoulder.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I snap it in half. Despite my looks, I am very skilled." L felt Hijikata's hand slowly relinquish its hold on him.

"Thank you."

Hijikata slowly backed away.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the late update.

You would think that just because the sun was shining brightly, there was no hint of clouds that everyone would be brimming with joy... This was not case at all for the two lovers. At least, for Light Yagami it wasn't.

Light glared at L from across the room. He couldn't believe L had just - he - the pig! L smiled at Light, causing him to blush then turn away. Damn him and his perverted ways! This was completely a fault!

The nerve!

This was an insult!

Where was his gone -?!

L knew very well what he did, yet he was acting like nothing had happened between them. To say he disliked that one bit would be an understatement, because he hated it. He wasn't prone to being too comfortable with fickle people like L. And the fact that he couldn't really see past L's skull and know his thoughts... bugged him. Yes, he was bugging. But, he likes challenges, and L, he was certainly a challenge.

Light tried to focus on his papers, but L was giving him small cute looks that were coaxing him to come over. He was irresistible! Light had a cute blush on his cheeks as he looked over at L biting hard on his lip. He sighed and sucked up the little courage he had. He had to stop avoiding L. It wasn't right, and it certainly wasn't fair to L. If it were he in L's place, he knew he would have severed any connections instantly, so why was L putting up with him? L really was a wonder. But Light knew very well that it was only a matter of time before L ran out of patience and dumped him. And left him alone - he deserved it, after all.

He stood and slowly walked over to L. Fuck his pride. He knew he wanted L - heck, his body knows it wants L. To feel L's hands cup his cheeks, to feel and savor the taste when L captured his lips in a heated kiss. God, he was in for a ride with this L guy. He didn't doubt it for a second.

L was shocked. He certainly didn't expect it. Light sat beside him, willingly. He could come to like that. The male seemed to avoid all his advances after the foot incident and basically hit L anytime he came too close to him out of anger. He could understand. Maybe he was taking things too fast. But he had to be honest, it's hard to take things slow when it comes to a guy like Light.

"Light looks very beautiful," L said, leaning in to kiss Light. It caused Light to frown.

"You always say that," Light grumbled, pushing L further away from him.

"God, Light, you are so sexy that I just want to fuck you." L noticed Light was now across the room arranging papers which brought the question of, 'how did Light get there so fast?'.

Light looked upset for some reason unknown to him. He hadn't done anything to Light, had he?

xxx

Light was tired; he was working even after the other task force members had left. He didn't want to stay in Japan any longer than he had to.

"Light?" L said. Light ignored the pervert that had given him very vivid descriptions of what he wanted to do to his hole.

"L, perhaps you should leave Light alone, he is working very hard to-" Watari was still speaking when L shouted a loud 'no!'

"Light! I demand your attention. Sadist. Don't ignore me." L frowned as Light still ignored him. He felt tempted to hit Light's head.

"If I may-" Watari began but was cut off rudely by L.

"You may not!" L snapped. "Light Yagami, give me the attention I deserve!" L held unto Light's hand, shaking it. "Light!"

"L, sit," Light growled, and L sat quickly after Light's orders.

"Light-chan, why don't we do something fun tonight?" L asked seductively, blood shot from his nose.

"No." Light frowned.

"If you take off your shoes, I'll be fine. I can't finish getting off them," L pleaded, which made Light's eye twitch.

"No." Light tried harder to focus on the work he was doing.

"Light, come on, please," L pleaded. L dodged a shoe aiming at his anatomy. He liked getting hard thank-yous very much.

"Die," Light growled.

"Light-chan is so selfish. I just want to get off his heavenly bo-" L flushed as Light held a cute expression on his face.

"L-sama wants this?" Light slowly unbuttoned a button, making sure to fake a moan and pinch his nipples. Blood shot from L's nose. He passed out, a smirk found its way to Light's face.

"Light, I must ask that you don't break anything too important," Watari said. Light nodded then slammed his foot down on L's crotch six times.

"That should do it." Light gathered up the papers then left.

ONE WEEK LATER

Light smiled at L who sent glares at him. L looked very upset, well, he had cancelled all meetings for a week after Light had stomped on his - let's just say Light wasn't planing on letting L ever having children, not that he liked brats to begin with.

L glared at everyone in the room, making sure to give them extra work, making everyone do over-time for the time they missed out. L felt irritated by Light's smile, it pissed him off dearly. You know, he wouldn't be like this if it weren't for Light.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Hijikata asked. Light rose his index finger to his cheek as if he were thinking.

"I don't know. L, did I offend you in some inexplicable way?" Light asked.

"No, of course not, Light. You would never hurt a fly," he said sarcastically, earning a frown from the brunette. L really wanted to rape Light and wipe that innocent look off his face and make him cry out for him to forgive him and that, he was sure, would please him a bit.

"He is just unappreciative of Light," Mogi growled, looking at L. "Light, you could have done better."

"And who could be better than me? I suppose with your inferior IQ you may have thought you stood a chance." L watched as Mogi's face turned red in anger, he grounded his teeth.

L really had to learn some manners.

"At least I don't look as if I rape underaged children!" Mogi snapped back in anger. "You look like a pedophille you-"

"I may look like one but at least I am not a fucking loser. You call me a pedophille when your house is plastered with Light's pictures. What do you do at night, you pervert?" L watched Mogi. The man fell silent then turned to stare at Light.

"He is lying, right, Chief?" Hijikata asked, Mogi stiffened.

"That is really creepy, Mogi." Light shook his head turning away. "And you, L, the fuck is your problem? I'm done with you for today," he said angrily as he stood.

"Light, I-" It was too late, Light had left with his papers. Mogi stood there silent for a while, L watching in amusement. How he loved to torture poor souls. Even more, how he loved to see Light get a little of his bad side.

He watched Mogi still seated in his very comfortable position, his lips in a smirk. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"Fuck you, L. You just got lucky with Light. Soon he'll see what you are: an ugly freak." Mogi walked towards L standing before him. He pulled L up by his collar and pulled back an arm. "I will kick your ass."

"Oh, I guess you have underestimated me because of my looks, Mogi-san. I have a feeling you don't like me. How you break my heart." L chuckled. "But as fun as this may be, being held in your disgusting arms upsets me." L's eyes narrowed slightly. Before Mogi knew what was happening, L had kicked him to the floor.

Mogi had a bloody nose, the kick had been directly on Mogi's nose. "Fuck!"

"You should watch that vile tongue, Mogi-san. It won't do you any good."

xxx

Light had his legs crossed. He held a cup of tea to his lips, taking slow sips. He watched L and Mogi fight; it was brutal because L was barely scratched while Mogi looked like a bloody mess.

He leaned towards to Watari, who was trying his best to ignore it and pretend it did not happen, but it was happening right before his eyes. Light couldn't help the dark smile that lit his face. Mikami did try to bury this side of Light, the side that craved destruction.

It was this side that Mikami had said had the ability to cause him to fall. It was this side of him that manipulated, used and hurt people who were not Mikami.

Light loved himself. The fight was being separated by Hijikata and Aizawa. They held unto Mogi while L had walked away.

'Light, this isn't who you are,' he could hear Mikami's voice say.

Light's eyes narrowed slightly. Mikami... He felt tears slid down his cheeks. What was he doing? He hadn't thought of Mikami in a long time because of L.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself silently.

"If I may." Watari had been watching Light so he handed Light a handkerchief from his suit's pocket. "What is wrong?"

Light took the handkerchief but kept silent. He did not need anyone's help. Most of all from an old butler.

"It may not look like it, but L has asked my advice on several issues in the past, so I can help," Watari assured.

"I'm fine." Light's thoughts went back to L and he. He had to end it, he needed air, he couldn't breath.

Light stood up and walked to the balcony. He shut the sliding doors and stared at the beauty of the city. He wanted to jump, so he went to stand on the rail. He was successfully on the railing. He breathed in deeply and shut his eyes as he felt the soft breeze hit against his face.

A black book hit him on the head causing him to shriek and fall back on his butt to the balcony. He looked up, they were on the top floor so there was no one... He was going crazy... because he could see... It all went black.

xxx

L heard Light shriek, so he ran towards the girly scream which Light would, no doubt, deny when he was awake.

He heard a thud from the balcony, like something heavy dropping. Eyes narrowed and he swore he'd destroy anyone if they hurt Light.

He walked to it slowly the pulled back the glass door to see Light on the floor, he checked for a pulse which he found, before searching for an injury of some sort to show some sort of foul play.

Nothing.

He picked Light up along with his black note that was not too far from him.

"Light..." L sighed, he had a feeling something was very wrong.

xxx

Light awoke on a bed, the sound of a shower running at the background. Light fisted the bed sheet; he saw it, a shinigami, a real one, not those... Light shut his eye, he was probably hallucinating, like how he saw Mikami; there was no way it was real.

L stepped into the room with a towel around his hips. He wasn't buff or that muscular but his baggy clothes hid his slight muscles and six pack which he had trained very hard to get.

He had a towel over his hair, trying to dry it off. "You are you awake?"

"Yes." Light opened his eyes and his cheeks turned bright red. It was then he noticed he, himself, was half nude, and was only in his boxers. He flushed. "L?"

"Yes, Light-chan?" L smiled. "Am I turning Light on? Does he want to...?" L sighed seeing a book heading his way, aimed at his face, and he let it hit him.

"You pervert!" Light glared at L, and L smirked, watching Light flush. He wanted to touch Light so much that it was starting to become unbearable to contain himself.. When Light sat up, the comforter pooled at his waist, displaying lovely, smooth skin. Blood shot out of L's nose, he pinched it. Light would be the death of him. It was then that he noticed some of Light's ribs were showing.

"You should eat more," L said. He walked towards Light who was staring at L. "You are very skinny." Light pulled the covers over his shoulder, successfully hiding his body.

"Fuck you, L" Light growled. "Why am I under-dressed?"

L remained silent.

"What, aren't you going to tell me?" Light asked, L sighed.

"You are a link to killers, it is uncertain if you are working for them or not." L watched Light's eyes widen.

"What are you-" Light let L push back his hair from his face.

"I love you, Light, and I will try and prove you are innocent if you let me," L said as he placed a kiss on Light's lips.

Light didn't stop L from kissing him. His lips were warms, and before he knew it, he was kissing L back with a needy force as he wrapped his slim arms around a pale neck. L smiled into the kiss. This was unexpected and he wanted so much more. L pulled away, bring his face to Light's tan neck, letting his lips hover over Light's neck, and he bit down.

"What the fuck?!" Light yelled, trying to push L off. L grabbed his hands, pushing them over Light's head. L smirked, watching Light squirm, "L, stop."

"I really do love you, don't I? I listen to everything you say, let you hit me, touch me... Light, answer this: is your ex-lover dead?" L asked.

"What is that meant to mean, L? You think I lied? Do you think I faked his death? Fuck you, L!" Light felt tears run down his cheeks. "I gave everything for him, gave up on my dream and joined the police force for him, I think of him most days." Light paused; he was staring into L's cold eyes.

"Why did he write to you?" L asked.

"What? He is alive? He came back?" Light tried to pull away from L's hold but it only got tighter. "Impossible."

"I really want to hurt you, you know that?" L let Light go before getting up and walking towards the table not too far from the bed.

He picked up the black book.

"The book?" Light said, L's eyes narrowed. "It hit my head."

"Of course." L brought it to Light and opened the first page.

It said:

It is time you join me, Light.

I have missed you over the time you have been gone, it was necessary for our plans to work out.  
>This is another notebook chosen for you; do justice for me, my love.<p>

Yours truly, Mikami.

Light's eyes widened, Mikami was alive, he was calling to Light. What was going on?

"You look confused," L said slowly. He watched as Light looked at him.

"L? Mikami is alive? He is the killer, right? I can't believe it." Light smiled. "He came back."

"So you are going to join him, I take it?" L asked.

"No." Light's eyes narrowed. "Why a notebook?" Light asked.

"Light, do you want to change sides?" L asked Light.

"No," Light whispered. Yes, he wanted to, but should he? No. Not because of L but because he had no certainty that it was Mikami.

"Light, I am letting you leave now. If you betray me, I will kill you," L said. Light nodded; Mikami was dead and if he was alive, why would he contact him now?

Light suddenly flushed, pulling the covers over his head, "L, I hope you die!" L shrugged, noticing the towel had fallen off.

"Light shouldn't be shy. I am certain he is not a virgin." L didn't see this one coming: a book met his face.

"Fuck you,L," Light said.

"Why don't I put it in? I am certain it will disappear." L stared at his newly formed erection.

"Ew! L, you pervert!" Light's eyes fixed there, "L, I hope you die." The comforter was pushed off his body as he stood to leave, but L wrapped his hands around Light.

"You are so beautiful. Marry me," L said.

"No," Light snapped. "What are you doing? It's touching me!" Light frowned when L stared sucking on his neck.

"Let's make love," L said, but Light shook his head.

"I will not bottom for that monster, L. Are you trying to split me in half?" Light asked, L frowned.

"It'll fit," L assured.

"No," Light said.

"..." L sighed. "So I am never getting laid, I take it?"

"Is it only sex you want," Light growled.

"No... Benefit of winning you." L smirked, L rolled his eyes. His eyes went to the notebook in L's hands, and he took it. 'Anybody's name written in this shall die.' I tried it, and it works."

"What?!" Light turned to L, "L, this is gross; it is touching me!"

"Then Light should help me out like a good boyfriend," L said.

"Or you'll never let go? You can't be hard forever," Light shrugged.

"True." L smirked as his hand slipped into Light's boxers.

"No! Okay! I give you a hand job! Stop!" Light said, trying to push L away.

xxx

"You shouldn't look so sour, Light-kun," L said as he stared at Light.

"I wonder why?" Light sent him a dirty look. "Could it be the cake you ate off my stomach? Then licked it clean or the fact you tied me to the bed after I gave you a hand-job and shoved it in forcefully while you masturbated then came in my mouth? Take your fucking pick, L. You bastard! Fuck you!"

"Light is so hot," L said, trying to kiss Light.

"No." Light turned away and began walking to the living room where others were seated. Smack! "L?" Light slowly turned around, one eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yes?" L answered sweetly.

"Did you just slap my ass?"

L came closer to Light. "Would you believe me if I denied it?"

Light stared into coal eyes. "No."

"Then, yes, I did," he admitted proudly, smiling at Light who was now pinching his nose.

"You asshole."

xxx

"Light, where is L?" Hijikata asked, and all Light gave him was a bright smile. Hijikata had an odd feeling that something was going on but didn't want to pry too much into that.

"Oh, him... He is with Watari!" Light said. "Why, you may ask? He and I solved the case to some degree, we n-"

"L, come back here!" Watari's voice echoed through the hallway. L entered the room glaring at Light. He was not a happy man today, and it was Light's doing.

He swore, he'd get his revenge; one way or another, but he would get it. And then, it'd be Light who would burn with anger. Yes, he would have to plan it out perfectly... Yes... Dry ice sounded like a good idea, but he didn't want to kill Light. What to do, then. He'd have to make a note to himself to start writing a list of possible way to get back at Light.

"Oh, you escaped," Light commented, L frowned. And the fact that Light was smirking impishly didn't make matters any better.

L cocked his head to the side. "Oh, you noticed? My, my, Light, you sure love to play with fire. But I must warn you, it won't be pretty." He walked over Light and bent down to be eye-level with him. "Don't start a war you know you have no chance of winning, yeah?" he said, smiling fasely. He looked at everyone else in the room. "I'd love to stay, but I've got things to do today." He made his way to the door before turning to Light and winking at him before walking out with a laugh.

Light did not like L's attitude one bit.

"What'd you do, Light?" Hijikata asked curiously.

Light turned to him before glaring at him. "You want to know?"

Hijikata nodded. "Yeah, please."

"Then I won't tell you. Anyway, my mood went down so I'm out of here." He stood, picked up his things and left, leaving the rest dumbfounded and bewildered.

Hijikata shrugged. "Anyone up for cake?" He received glares of death. He sighed.


End file.
